Determine critical nutritional assessment parameters in patients with malignant diseases which can be related to the degree of malnutrition as well as impaired organ function and, subsequently, to increase morbidity and mortality. Secondly, once these critical nutritional assessment parameters have been defined, it will be the objective of this study to monitor changes in these parameters and, specifically, improvement in organ function with the institution of intensive nutritional support.